The Next Generation of Demigods
by LordMyth95
Summary: Nathan Winters life has changed for the better since the Second Giant War ended. His friends were safe and he couldn't ask for anything else, well, besides the fact there's a new enemy rising. Now, it's up to his son along with the seven's children to figure out this new threat before it's too late. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan, Nathan Winter's and OC characters are mine
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **10 years after the Giant War**

"What is keeping your father?" A woman with long flowing brown hair and purple eyes asked a bit concerned.

A teen boy was seated in the back along with a baby girl, who seemed to smile at her mother. The boy had medium length black hair and dark green eyes. His sister was the splitting image of her mother with a hint of brown hair and purple eyes as she closed her eyes as she slept.

"Dad always seems to forget or needs to double check if we have everything we need."

"And that's why I married your father, Andrew. He's always worried about us and wants to keep us safe." She replied with a smile as she heard a door slammed quickly open from the house. A man that looked almost like Andrew, but with longer hair that covered his left eye, jumped in the driver seat all tired out.

Catherine reached out for her husband's hand and smiled at him, "Is everything alright, Nathan?" she asked.

He looked a bit hesitant, but smiled at his wife.

"Yes, I'm fine Catherine; I was just checking in with Percy and told him we'll meet them at his mothers' place. I've also called the camp and made all the necessary arrangements for our stay there as well." He replied.

"That's good and all…" she leaned over and kissed Nathan on the cheek, "….but I want you to take it easy while we're at camp, your left eye still hasn't healed yet after that…..incident. Why don't we tell…?" But Nathan just looked at her and stopped.

Andrew looked confused at what his parents were talking about.

"I'm sorry Catherine, but I don't want to burden the others while we're there. If they knew what happened during "that" time it will cause a huge commotion."

"Alright Nathan, I won't say a word, but I'll still be worried about you."

"What are you guys talking about?" Andrew asked a bit curious.

Nathan patted his sons' head and smiled.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Andrew, I promise. Now let us be on our way before Lumia wakes up, it's going to be a couple of hours before we arrive at New York." He replied as he drove off the parking lot and left, even though his wife and son were still worried for him.

 **New York City**

In a living room of a large apartment, a woman with long blonde hair and grey eyes looked very irritated as she was trying to calm down two teen boys. Both boys had black hair and sea green eyes, but one of them was a bit taller than the other. The taller boy was messing with the other boy as he was trying to eat some blue cookies.

"Tobias Chase Jackson, stop messing with your younger brother and Alvie, stop making those faces at your big brother…Percy!"

A man with medium length messy black hair with sea green eyes just gave the woman a goofy smile on his face as he held in his arms a small baby girl with blonde hair.

"Sorry Annabeth, but I've got Melody in my arms at the moment. Why don't you ask if Luke can help you?" He replied.

She sighed, but turned to the direction toward a teen with short blonde hair and grey eyes like hers'. He had his attention on his book.

"Luke dear, can you do something about your brothers?" She asked.

Luke looked up from his book; he couldn't help but chuckle at his mother's predicament.

"Of course mother, settle down guys, let's go in fathers' old room and play a game." He replied as he walked away with Tobias and Alvie close behind.

As they left, Annabeth was relieved, only if it was for a moment.

Percy sat toward her, holding Melody with one arm and placed his other hand on hers. Annabeth seemed to have calmed down as she gave her husband kiss on the cheek.

"Annabeth, you should be glad we're going to camp, so you can take a break. It will also benefit the kids to see their extended family."

"I know Percy, but what if something happens when I'm not looking. I don't want our children to get hurt.

"I know you don't, but their demigods like us, we're usually in danger half the time anyways." Percy joked as he laughed a bit.

"You can be such a headache sometimes, you know that Seaweed Brain?"

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

The doorbell to the apartment suddenly rang. Percy just smiled.

"That must be Nathan and his family, I'll get it." He replied as he handed Melody to Annabeth and headed to the door to find a familiar face.

"Percy, it's good to see you!"

"Glad to see you too man and I see Catherine looking as enchanting as I last saw her." Percy said as he smiled at the brown haired women.

"Percy, you can be so charming sometimes." She replied as she hugged him.

"And is that Andrew I see, you've grown quite tall last time I saw you. I also see little Lumia, she's the splitting image of her mother."

"Uncle Percy, I'm so glad to see you!" The boy said as he rushed in to give his uncle a hug.

Percy made a quick pass and kissed Lumia on the forehead as she was sleeping.

"Why don't you all come in? Andrew, the boys are in my old room if you want to hang out with them before we head out." Percy said as Andrew ran to the room, not forgetting to hug Annabeth. The rest of them headed right inside of the apartment.

"Ah Nathan, Catherine, its good you're here. Would you both care for a drink?" Mrs. Jackson asked as she entered the room.

"No thank you Sally, but I would like instead of a drink to have a great big hug from you." Nathan said as he smiled at her.

"You don't have to ask me that, Nathan, you're like the third son I've always wanted, besides Percy and Tyson." She joked as she embraced Nathan.

"Hey!" Percy said as he turned a bit red and the grownups just laughed.

"Annabeth, you're looking as beautiful as always and so is Melody." Catherine interrupted as she sat next to her side and hugged her friend.

"I could say the same for you and Lumia." She replied with a smile.

Suddenly without warning, two teen Jackson boys came running in and tackled Nathan to the ground as they showed bright smiles on their faces. Nathan, as he fell, made sure that no one would notice his left eye, but Percy noticed right away but smiled instead at the sight of his boys.

"Uncle Nathan!" Alvie yelled as he hugged his Uncle along with his brother.

Tobias smiled as well, "Uncle Nathan, good to see you!"

"Yeah, me too." Nathan replied as he cracked a smile.

Luke came walking in with Andrew close behind him.

"Uncle, you're looking well."

"Luke, as always you are looking more like your mother every day."

Luke turned all red and they all laughed.

"So since we're all present and accounted for, I think we should be going. I need to speak with Piper and Hazel about the plans for what we'll be doing while we're at camp." Annabeth said as she got up from the couch along with Catherine.

Nathan got up from the floor while carrying the Jackson boys.

"Good call Annabeth and if you don't mind me asking, why don't you let Tobias and Alvie drive with us. I bet Andrew will be happy, what do you think son?"

Andrew suddenly smiled brightly as did the two Jackson's.

"Please mom, can we?" Alvie pleaded.

"Alvie…..you whimper just like your father did when we were your ages. Oh all right, you boys have fun." Annabeth surrendered as the three boys hi-fived each other.

"Well at least for the ride there, Luke will have some piece and quite." Percy remarked and his eldest son turned a bit red.

"Sh…shut up, dad."

After that, they all said good-bye to Sally and they went in their respective cars and road off to the camp.


	2. Nathan I

**Nathan I**

While in the car, Nathan couldn't help but feel depressed though he was thankful it didn't show on his face. He always would keep his feelings to himself so he wouldn't worry his family, but his wife could always read him and she would worry, which Nathan didn't want. Nathan would occasionally put his hand on his left eye to think to himself. During the time of the Giant War, Nathan was a camper at Camp Half-Blood, but was never claimed, but when the seven had already left, it wasn't long before Nathan was claimed by the titan, Prometheus. He explained the situation that he would tip the scales of the war in the gods favor if he was with the Prophecy of Seven. Nathan wouldn't accept it at first, but he knew he had to help his friends so he took his father's advice to see Rachel, the Oracle, to receive a prophecy from her and join the seven on their quest to Greece.

After Nathan had helped the seven in several events that would have lead to their doom, as they found the couple, Nathan knew his time had come for him to leave. So he snuck out from the Argo II and his father came to his sons' aid for his quest to gather reinforcements and the titian teleported them to the side of Bob (Nathan's uncle) and Damasen (a giant), before they were claimed by Tartarus and saved both their lives, but with a price had to pay dearly by losing sight in his left eye as they escaped. After the four escaped, his father was mortified of his sons' fate, but Nathan shrugged it off as they continued on their quest. The next location was getting Calypso off a deserted island that the gods banished her to. When they arrived, she was surprised at first, but as Nathan explained the situation at hand, she knew she had to help, though she was a bit worried of getting off the island with her banishment still intact. Prometheus reassured her that she could escape with the help of him and Bob since the prison could only withstand so much power and adding Nathan's powers they all safely escaped. Before the final battle, Nathan had to do something about the two camps before they could kill each other, so he asked his father to transport him to where Nico and Reyna where so he could, with the help of his father, get to the Camp Half Blood faster and to prevent the war to happen. His father was happy to help and they both appeared to Hades son and the daughter of Bellona's daughter, which freaked them out.

The two demigods were about to attack, since Titans weren't really welcomed, more less invited, although, Nico stopped immediately as he saw Nathan and he quickly explained the what was going on. Reyna was honestly glade to see Nathan, but was still a bit spectacle about his father. Both camps were surprised to see the statue and suddenly the gods appeared at camp, their Roman and Greek aspects safely in tack. The gods were a bit surprised and confused to see Prometheus in the lines of Camp Half Blood, but again, Nathan explained and said a full on speech on to the fact that the Prophecy of Seven would need everyone's help and aid if the world needed to be saved. After that, it was all a blur to Nathan as the gods agreed and with the help of them, Greeks, Romans, Titans and a giant, prevailed against Gaea and her sons. Victory was won.

After the war, the gods wanted to discuss a matter of Nathan and how he had saved them all even though they argued at the fact of him being a son of a titan, but the others vouched for him to live and the gods surprisingly stopped arguing and continued the discussion at hand. They asked Nathan if he wanted a wish granted and he knew what he wanted. He explained to the gods that there are some good titans and giants and wished for them to live a peaceful life and to be welcomed into Olympus and to also recognize all the gods so they wouldn't be resented anymore and all of them would have their own shrines. Zeus was about to argue, but Nathan was not finished, he also wanted the gods to actually visit their sons and daughters of both camps from time to time to have a more, "family bond" which Nathan never had when he was a child. A lot of the demigods that heard this felt very emotional about the proposal and wanted this to happen. The Seven were also teary eyed and supported Nathan for the plan for a better future. The gods discussed on both matters and for the majority rule, it was passed.

With all that has happened, Nathan didn't realize with all of his thinking that they had already arrived at Camp Half-Blood and his wife, Catherine, had tried to get his attention.

"Nathan, we're here. Are you sure you're alright? You didn't speak throughout the whole ride here? Is something troubling you?"

Man, he always had to worry his family and he hated that about himself.

"I'm alright Catherine, I was just thinking about a few things. Why don't you take the kids and follow Percy and Annabeth. I'll get the luggage out of the car." He replied.

"But….." He wouldn't let her finish as he gave her a kiss on the lips and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm fine, really, I just need time to be alone for a while, I'll meet you both inside." Nathan replied to his family, though his wife still looking worried headed out with the Jackson boys to the Big House.

He sighed and got out of the van and started to unload each of his family members' bags.

"Need some help Nathan?" He heard a familiar voice suddenly asked him.

The son of Prometheus quickly turned and found a man that had ghost white pale skin with shoulder length messy black hair and eyes, though he looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. He wore a black V-neck and a black leather trench coat that fell to his knees with jeans to match his outfit. There was also a black sword that was swung to his side and was also wearing a silver ring on his right hand and silver skull ring on the other. Nathan thought his heart was about to stop, since the newcomer suddenly appeared right behind him.

Nathan wasn't sure if he was relieved to see this man or wanted to kill him.

"Nico di Angelo, why do you always have to scare me like that? I really thought my heart was going to stop." Nathan replied, still shaken up.

Nico smiled this. "Sorry Nathan, but you should know by now that I'll always mess with you. I consider you the little brother that I've always wanted. Besides that," His smile faded as he looked concerned for him. "I'm worried about you and right now, I can sense something is wrong."

He froze in place, nervous and didn't know what to say to Nico, he saw right through him, but he didn't want to worry his cousin. "W-what makes you think something is wrong Nico?"

Nathan tried to hull the luggage by himself as he passed Nico, but a grip tightened on his wrist and he turned to Nico, looking a bit concerned.

"Nathan, I know you better than that. You're lying to me, I can tell. You usually tell me everything, so what's on your mind?" Nico asked.

He really didn't want to tell Nico, but he knew that the son of Hades was very persistent and wouldn't stop until he gets the truth. Nathan let out a sigh as he set the luggage down and confessed, "I've just been thinking about the quest a few years ago. I still have nightmares when I went to Tartarus and actually fought hi-" Wait that last bit wasn't supposed to come out and Nico seemed like he was frozen in place, too shocked to what he had said.

"Wait; did I just hear you say you fought Tartarus? Why didn't you tell me?" Nico said a bit angry now.

"I didn't tell anyone what I did, alright?!" Nathan yelled in a panic. "I didn't want to worry everyone with what I had to do."

"And what was so important that you had to go down in Tartarus and fight him?" Nico asked, a black aura seemed to get stronger as he saw anger in the son of Hades eyes.

"I-I can't tell you Nico, It-It's hurts me, I just can't." Nathan said as he held his left eye.

He felt a grip on his shoulder and it was Nico and he seemed to calm down, but not fully.

"Yes you can. Nathan, you can tell me anything. I've told you about my past since I trusted you that much, now I want to know what's troubling you." Nico said.

Before Nathan could reply, footsteps where heard and they were running towards them and a man with medium length wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes appeared behind Nico, giving him a peck on the cheek. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with cream colored pants and gym shoes. Over it, he was wearing a brown leather jacket.

"Nico!" The man yelled sounding a bit frustrated. "You just shadow travelled suddenly without a word and left me behind!"

Nico blushed, but pulled him closer to him to kiss him. "Sorry Will, I just wanted to see an old friend."

He looked at Nathan and beamed with a smile on his face, he shinned like the mid-day sun.

"Nathan, oh my gods, you're here! Where's your family?" He asked as gave him a bro hug as he smiled at him.

"Oh, they're already in the camp, told them to meet me there, when Nico appeared out of nowhere and scared the Hades out of me." Nathan explained and Nico smirked at this.

"Ah-uh, well, don't keep me in suspense. What did you guys talk about?" Will asked.

The two boys stiffened a bit, not know what to say before, Nico spoke up, "We were just catching up on some things, and Nathan said we'd talk later, right?"

Nico as he spoke placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder, tightening his grip which the son of Prometheus, knew that Nico wouldn't let this slide.

Nathan smiled a bit and said, "Right Nico, it's nothing, Will really. You don't have to concern yourself, it's just us bros talking."

Will studied the two men, trying to tell if they were telling the truth. Before he could ask, Nathan could hear a pair footsteps running towards them. Nathan tried to look, but he was tackled down by a girl of 12 years old, who had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an orange "Camp Half-Blood" t-shirt with blue jeans and gym shoes.

"Crystal, be careful. You could have hurt your uncle." Will said.

"Sorry dad, but I haven't seen Uncle Nathan since Christmas and besides that, I was trying to beat Seth down here, guess I won." Crystal replied triumphantly.

"Sorry sister, but as usual, I win." Nathan heard from behind him and he turned to see a young pale boy who looked to be seventeen with medium length black hair and eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with skulls on them; over it was an old aviator jacket with black jeans and shoes. He looked like the splitting image of Nico when he was his age.

Crystal pouted as she glared at the boy. "No fair! When did you get here?"

"A few minutes before you arrived." He simply said.

"You can't Shadow-travel, that's cheating Seth! Dad, tell him he can't do that!" The twelve year old complained.

Nico couldn't help but grin at his youngest daughter's predicament. "I'm sorry Crystal, but Shadow-travelling is all fair." To prove his point he suddenly vanished in the shadows and appeared right behind Will, who was startled, as he pecked him on the cheek once again. "See."

"But still…." Crystal said still angry.

"It's alright Crystal, I'm sure you'll beat Seth someday. You just got to keep practicing. I've known Will for a long time and he's one of the fastest runners in the Apollo Cabin I've seen, compared to the Hermes cabin, but I'm sure you'll catch up to Seth in no time." Nathan said and Crystal smiled at him and gave her uncle another hug.

"Wow uncle, I'm truly impressed you've calmed Crystal down so fast." Seth said.

"Well, being a son of Prometheus does give me a few perks and helps now and again." Nathan replied.

Seth smiled, but then he looked like he realized something. "It was good to see you uncle, but I should go, since you're here, Andrew bound to be here somewhere as well. I'll see you around." Seth said as he vanished into the darkness.

"Seth, come back….Oh forget it. Come on Crystal; let's go see your Aunt Catherine and little Lumia!" Will said and Crystal beamed up as this and they both walked away from the two boys.

"Well, I see your family is doing well." Nathan said as he laughed a bit.

"Yeah, but that's not what we're talking about here. Now tell me the truth, the whole truth Nathan." Nico said getting back on the topic at hand.

Nathan sighed, but knew he couldn't keep anything, especially from Nico, who he considers him like an older brother.

"Alright Nico, here's what happened." Nathan then explained the whole story to Nico.


	3. Andrew II

**Andrew II**

When we arrived at camp, Andrew was worried about his father. He's never acted like this before now and he was worried about him, but he reassured us everything was alright and let us go ahead without him. While he and his mother and sister headed to the Big House, Alvie and Tobias went back to their parents to they're cabin to settle in. As they arrived at the Big House they were greeted by a familiar man with shaggy brown hair and beard. He was wearing shirt that read 'centaurs rule' and he was seated in his wheelchair, in disguise.

"Ah, Catherine, it's good to see you again and I see you've brought little Lumia and Andrew along. My boy, you look more like your father every time I see you. So tell me, how are you, Andrew?" Chiron said as he ruffled his hair.

"I'm good Chiron; do you know if the Grace's are here yet?" Andrew asked

Chiron smiled. "Yes, they arrived yesterday. They should be in their cabin."

Andrew looked at his mother. "Mom, can I go see the Grace's?"

"Sure sweetie, Chiron and I need to talk anyways, go have fun." She said as Andrew walked away from the scene.

As Andrew walked towards the cabin, he looked and there were always new ones being built and they never seemed to end. There were also shrine of different gods and goddess he didn't even know half about, but he didn't mind, Andrew thought they were cool. Andrew saw parents with their kids looking like they were having the time of their life.

"Hey Andrew." He heard a faint voice behind him.

He turned quickly to see a familiar son of Nico di Angelo. He had his arms crossed as he was leaning on a nearby tree.

"Seth! It's good to see you man, what's going on?" Andrew asked the pale figure.

Seth smiled as he walked toward his friend; he was two inches taller than Andrew and older than him by three years.

"Nothing much, just seeing what you're up to really."

"I was just going to head to see the Grace's, do you want to come?"

Seth seemed to darken at this, but produced a small smile. "….Sure, let's go."

When they arrived, Andrew knocked on the door. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Come in!" Andrew heard a female voice.

They both entered and saw three figures in the room. There was a beautiful woman with longish brown hair and her eyes seemed to change color if you'd look close. Her tan skin went great with her red tank top with long blue jeans. All in all, she was gorgeous. In the woman's arms was a baby boy with short brown hair and had blue eyes and the last one was a teen the same age as Seth. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt that read, 'Camp Jupiter', with a blue hoodie over it and blue jeans.

"Aunt Piper, how are you?" Andrew said as he hugged the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Andrew, I didn't know you guys had arrived today, I see you've brought Seth here. How are you Seth?"

"I'm doing well." He said, crossing his arms.

The blonde teen smiled at the two demigods. "Andrew, it's good to see you bud!" He said as he bear hugs Andrew and nodded his head toward Seth.

For some reason, Andrew could feel some hostility in the room between his two friends.

Andrew wanted to break the tension before something bad would happen, so he went struggled free from the seventeen olds embrace as he said, "H-hey guys, why don't we go and see Esperanza and Tulio, if they're here," He looks around the cabin a bit confused, "I don't see Shawn, where is he?"

The tension seemed to subside a bit, but just a little. "Andrew, let's go." Seth said as he grabbed my hand to leave the cabin.

"Andrew, can I speak to you for a moment, alone? And to answer your question, he's probably practicing in the arena." Piper asked.

"S-sure Aunt Piper, Seth, Mark, why don't you wait outside?" Andrew said with a nervous smile.

"Alright Andrew, mom, please don't say anything…embarrassing." Mark said as he walked outside, with Seth close behind, giving out a black aura.

Piper set the little boy down in a small crib and sat at the end of a bed, with a smile on her face. "Now that Alex is sound asleep and the two boys are out of the way, why don't we talk about you Andrew? What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

Andrew was a bit confused at what her question was. "What do you mean, Aunt Piper? I don't know what you mean."

Piper had a stern, yet soft expression on her face as she was studying him. "I know you are your father's son, but you can't be that dense to know what's happening here. I can sense love in the air and it's not the family kind."

Andrew thought about this at first before he started to realize something. "Wait, you think…Seth and Mark…no way, that can't be true. We're just good friends."

"As my mother says, 'Love can be shown by anyone', that includes those of the same sex, Andrew. My son Mark is very loyal to ones friends, but he thinks you are something…special, but not what you think. As for Seth, I can see he is a protective man that can be very…forceful to get what he wants." Piper said with a sly smile on her face.

"B-but what should I do Aunt Piper? I've never fell in love before." Andrew panicked.

Piper touch Andrew's hand and he seemed to calm down a bit by her touch. "The best thing you can do is follow your heart. That's what I did when I knew I loved your uncle, Jason. I knew that we would be together for a very long time and now it's the next generations turn to find their true love."

"But isn't it a bit weird that Seth likes a fourteen year old teen? He's, like, seventeen years old."

"When it comes to love, age doesn't matter Andrew. You must be the one to make the decision. I'll be rooting for you, my nephew." Piper smiled again as she kissed my forehead.

Andrew blushed a lot, before he walked out of the cabin. The grandson of Prometheus looked and saw that Seth was leaning on the cabin with his arms crossed, eyes closed as though he was sleeping while Mark was talking with some campers, a care free smile on his face.

As soon as Andrew passed Seth, he suddenly grabbed Andrew's arm. Andrew looked at Seth, who was now wide awake, his black eyes staring in his very soul.

"Andrew, where are you going?" He asked.

"I was going to get Mark so we could all head to see the Valdez siblings together, so can you please let go?" Andrew said as he was trying to struggle free from his grasp.

"Who says I wanted to let go?" Seth said as he tightened his grip and pulled him into a hug. "Maybe I don't want to. You can be so dense sometimes Winters! I don't want you to go near Grace!"

Andrew was now a bit angry with Seth's attitude. "Wh-what's your problem Seth? Why are you acting this way? I'm best friends with you and Mark, what's the problem for me to go see…" Seth didn't let him finished as he forced Andrew to a tree, his arms gripped by Seth.

" **Everything**!" Seth yelled, his dark aura even blackening more, scaring Andrew. "I know we're friends, but I can't take it anymore it hurts, I love you Andrew." He said as he forced a kiss on his lips.

His tongue seemed to search through Andrew's mouth and even though he tried to break free, Seth was too strong and he was taller than him, so it was a huge disadvantage. A few minutes pasted before Seth broke off the kiss as he licked his lips, forming a smirk on his face.

"As of now, you're mine Andrew. I'll always keep my eye on you and if you try to escape me, I'll find you. My father approves my love for you and I don't think your father would mind either, so I don't think you should resist me." He gave him one last kiss before he smiled again. "I'll come get you again when the camp fire ends tonight." The grandson of Hades vanished in the shadows, leaving Andrew speechless, for once; he was the grandson of Prometheus, which was a total insult.

Andrew was brought back to reality as he heard Mark call out to him.

"Hey Andrew, what's wrong?" Mark asked as he noticed Andrew's confused face.

"O-oh, it's nothing Mark, I think we should go see the Valdez siblings now."

"Where did Seth go?"

"He said he had to go somewhere, said to go ahead." He lied. "Let's go." Then the two boys were on their way to see Esperanza and Tulio Valdez.


	4. Mark III

**Mark III**

It was great seeing Andrew after so long, but now it seems like he's hiding something and that was never good. Mark bet it had something to do with di Angelo. But he shouldn't pry in their business, whatever happens, he'd support Andrew. After all, they are best friends and he wanted to let him tell him what's bothering him, if he'll tell him.

With all the thinking, they both had arrived to the cabin of the Valdez siblings. When they opened the door, he swore, it was amazing to him of how much the Hephaestus or Vulcan campers work on their projects. Plans on the walls, machinery on the ground or work tables.

As they walked in, Andrew asked two Vulcan campers to where we would find the Valdez kids. They pointed to the back, to where they had their own forge and they saw two familiar teens. The twins were about fifteen years old and looked almost the same. Tulio was the older one, who had curly brown hair and dark almond eyes that seemed to store powerful source of magic. His skin was a bit brown with elfish features like his father. He was wearing an oil stain, orange camp shirt with stained blue jeans and shoes. The girl behind Tulio was the same height as him with longish cinnamon hair (which was tied in a ponytail) and brown eyes. I would be lying if I didn't say she was beautiful, but she was, like her mother. She was wearing the same thing as Tulio, orange camp shirt with blue jeans and shoes, yup, these two were twins.

"Hey Espy, Tulio, look who's here!" Mark said as the two Valdez's beamed up and smiled.

Without a warning, they both dropped their projects on their respected work tables and tackled Andrew in a group hug. Mark smiled at this and laughed.

"Guys…you're crushing me…can't…breathe…" Andrew tried to say and they got the message as they let go and Tulio helped up his little cousin.

"Sorry about that Andrew, but it's been forever since we've seen you." Tulio said.

"And besides that, you're our favorite little cousin and we need to look after you." Espy smirked.

Andrew looked like he was going to complain, which he did. "You don't have to look after me; I'm only a year younger than you guys. I can handle myself."

"We're not doubting your abilities to do so, but I can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen. So I can't help it Andrew." The Latino boy said with a concern look.

Esperanza agreed with her twin and Mark was a bit confused. _What could happen? The war is over; our parents defeated the Giants and the evil goddess, what else could happen?_ He thought.

"How do you know this Tulio?" Mark asked.

"I don't know really, but it's just a feeling I have, that's all." He simply said.

"It'll all work out in the end. I'm sure nothing bad will happen." Andrew said.

"Yeah, let's stop this talk of 'bad things happening', what we're you guys making, before we interrupted?" Mark asked a bit interested in what the Valdez's were up to.

The twins smiled. "We're working on something, which sadly, we can't tell you yet." Tulio stated.

"But we will reveal it tonight, at the campfire. So I hope you'll be impressed." Espy said.

Mark seemed a bit disappointed, but then again, he loved surprises and when it's from these twins, it could be anything. "Awesome, I'm sure whatever it is it'll blow our minds. Oh and speaking of which, have you guys seen Sammy around? I don't think Andrew has seen him yet, or have you?" Mark asked. Andrew nodded his head 'no'.

"Sorry, we've been in the forge for almost the whole day with our 'project', I think you'll find him near the coliseum. That's where he usually is." Espy replied.

"Well, I guess if that's the case, we'll leave you two to your 'project', we'll see you guys at the campfire." Mark said as he patted Tulio on the back as he smirked.

"You can count on that." He said as they got straight back to work and the boys were off again, to another location to see another family member.


	5. Nathan IV

**Nathan IV**

After Nathan was done explaining what happened to him in Tartarus, Nico was not too happy. His black aura surrounded him again, cracks formed from under his feet and Nathan could feel the dead trying to rise from the earth itself.

"Nico, calm down please. I-It wasn't that bad, I'm alright and still here." Nathan said.

"Wasn't that bad Nathan? You know that I went down there and I almost died. Now you tell me that you were the one that helped a giant and Bob, the titan from Tartarus wrath and you sacrificed you're left eye as a price for saving them. You could have died! If you did, I wouldn't have forgiven myself. You should have at least told us." Nico yelled at him.

"Nico is right Nathan; you should have said something to us." Nathan heard a familiar voice. "I knew something was up when my boys tackled you, but I wouldn't have expected this."

The two boys turned to see none other than Percy Jackson, with a serious look as he had his arms crossed. There was also another person next to Percy that was a bit taller than him by an inch. He had short dirty blonde hair with sky blue eyes and was wearing bronze spectacles. He wore a blue long sleeve sweater shirt; over it he had an orange hoodie with blue jeans and white gym shoes. Nathan also saw a small faded scar on his upper lip. _'Great, now the sons of the Big Three know what I did, great.'_ He thought.

"P-Percy, J-Jason…were you guys listening the whole time?" Nathan asked knowing the answer already.

Jason went toward him and put his hand on his shoulder, giving him a firm grip. "It wasn't at first, but Percy persisted. He told me that something was up with you and now we know. Why didn't you tell any of us? We could have helped or done something."

Nathan was so overwhelmed right now. The son's of the Big Three now knew what happened, he could feel so much power radiating from the three of them, it was nerve wrecking for him. He hated for people to worry for him, but now…

"No, I'm sorry, but none of you could help me at the time and it was my decision." Nathan said and this got their attention more. "I had to do it alone, with my father. The prophecy of seven had to go on to Greece, you had to help bring the Athena statue back to camp Nico, though I did help with that a small bit, but still… I had to save Damasen and my uncle Bob, it had to be done and to bring Calypso back from the island was another thing, Leo almost killed himself by trying to sacrifice himself, but I had to be the one to pay the price, I didn't want any of you guys to get hurt."

The three powerful demigods were now shocked and didn't know what to say, before Percy came towards Nathan and did the senseless thing, embraced him. This took Nathan by surprise, why wasn't he or the other guys yelling at him?

"Nathan, we didn't know you felt that way man. We should have known better when you disappeared 10 years ago you'd do something so rash and when you came out of nowhere with the giant Damasen, Bob, Calypso, and even your father, I thought it was suspicious and now I know why. I know you think you did what was best for us, but think about yourself now and again. You risked everything for us and you almost managed to die over us. So please Nathan, don't do something like this to us again. We're always worried about you." Percy said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him, seriously. I swear to the gods Winters, you've kept this from us for 10 years and held this as a burden. Don't ever think you can't tell us anything, the three of us have looked out for you for a long time and you should trust us more." Nico agreed as he seemed to calm down.

Nathan couldn't help, but smiled at them. "Thanks guys, but what's to say my son won't be the one to save your children? He's more reckless than me."

The children of the Big Three couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"I have no doubt about that. Andrew is like the splitting image of you and speaking of your son, Seth told me something interesting two weeks ago." Nico said as he formed a smirk on his face.

Nathan seemed confused at the son of Hades question and so did Percy and Jason. "What did Seth ask Nico?"

"Well, he told me he liked your son Andrew," Nico said and that caught the three men in surprise. "And asked to support him in the matter. Of course, I told him yes and said he'd confess when we got to camp and today is the day. I wonder how it went."

"W-wait, you're son…" Nathan was too speechless.

Percy and Jason just had smirks on their faces. "Right, he loves your son and I support it."

"Seth loves my son…" Nathan said in disbelief.

Jason couldn't help but laugh a bit as he put his arm around Nathan's shoulder. "Dude, I don't you shouldn't be so surprised about this. I know that Nico told you he was in love with Percy, but you didn't care, so why would you care if Seth is in love with Andrew?"

"Well, I guess if you think its ok Nico, I don't see what the problem is. I just want my son to be happy." Nathan said.

Nico smiled at this. "And he will be Nathan. My son may be…possessive and aggressive to take what he wants, but I know that he'll protect Andrew from any harm. Now since we're done with all this…drama, I know you'll want to explain it to everyone, right Nathan."

Nathan smiled faded as Nico reminded him the situation he was in. "M-Maybe during the camp fire? It's a good opportunity and, of course, everyone will be there."

"Perfect plan Nathan, we'll all be there when you confess to everyone and it'll work out. Now since that's cleared up, let's go see what the ladies are up to." Percy suggested as the four men walked towards the Big House.


	6. Andrew V

**Andrew V**

It was strange, what Tulio said to him. Something bad…Andrew hoped it nothing serious would happen to his extended family, he would be devastated. But on the bright side of things, he was glad to see Tulio and Esperanza again. It always filled him with joy to see his family again, every few months or summers. But knew he had to worry about what Seth told him. _You are mine._ Seth had said. What was he going to do? Maybe he would ask Shawn for help, after all, he is the grandson of Aphrodite, if anyone would know what to do it would be him.

As they continued to walk, Andrew could see how much the camp had changed over the last summer. New cabins were made every time he'd visited, there was a new family cabin which everyone, including the gods could hang out if they wanted, and they have a place called, "New Greece", which they took the idea from Camp Jupiter, so now adult demigods could enroll in college and live there if they choose to. Andrew wasn't sure what he was going to do, but first, he had to solve his love problem.

They finally arrived in the arena and found a few campers that were new and old, but two campers caught Andrew's eyes. One of them was sparring with another camper as they fought with swords and the other was practicing his aim with some throwing knives. The one that was sparring had short black hair and golden brown eyes. He seemed to be very muscular, but at the same time tall. He was wearing a purple camp shirt with blue jeans and shoes. The other boy was probably the most handsome, though he wasn't someone that Andrew would like as someone special, but he's still was his friend. He had medium length brown hair, with a braid at the left side and his eyes seemed to change color just like his Aunt Piper. His skin was a light brown color and Andrew could tell it would be smooth to the touch. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and over it had a nice dark green marine colored shirt with his sleeves pulled up and blue jeans.

"Hey Sammy, little bro, look who's here to see you guys." Mark called out to the two boys as they both looked and seemed surprised.

Sammy seemed was almost caught off guard as he was about to be attacked by his opponent, but he easily disarmed his opponent in a flash.

"Seriously Sammy, I know you're a legacy of Mars, but I'm just a legacy of Hermes and you are still able to beat the tar out of me." The kid said with a small smile.

He seemed a bit skinny, but at the same time, was fairly built. His messy black hair and dark brown eyes showed he could really hurt you or even steal from you. He wore an orange camp shirt with blue jeans and shoes.

Sammy smiled at him as he picked up the legacy of Hermes sword and handed it to him. "Carver Rodriguez La Rue, you held your own against me and that's saying something. Though, I wouldn't want to get your mom mad. Even though she's my Aunt, she can be very…aggressive. After all, she did defeat a Drakon in the second Titan war, so I don't want to see her when she gets serious."

Carver seemed to laugh at this and then Sammy walked over to Andrew and ruffled his hair, he was about two inches taller than him.

"Good to see you, Andrew. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." Sammy said.

"Yeah, sorry, took awhile to get here." Andrew replied.

Shawn took the liberty to put his arm around Andrew's should as he smiled. "Hello Andrew, I'm glad you're here. Has my big brother been bothering you?"

"Of course not, though, I do want to ask you something." Andrew said.

Shawn didn't really look surprised at this. "Alright, Sammy, Mark, go spare with Carver for a while, Andrew needs my advice."

Sammy seemed confused. "Advice for what?"

"Come on Sammy, you don't want to get yourself in the affairs of my little brother. He's a legacy of Aphrodite, so I suggest we do as he says before he makes us and I mean literally." Mark said as Sammy followed his friends lead.

"Ok Andrew, since we're somewhat alone, what do you need?" Shawn asked as they both sat down by a nearby bench.

"You probably can sense it, but I'm deeply troubled with, well, love in general. Seth di Angelo confessed a few hours ago that he loved me and said I was his. I'm still oblivious at this and now I have to worry about what happens when the camp fire ends tonight. What should I do Shawn?" Andrew asked.

"In my opinion, I would think Seth would have told you sooner, I could tell he was really holding his feelings for you and that's not easy being around the one you love."

"W-Wait, you already knew Seth's feelings for me?"

Shawn smiled. "Well, of course, as like my mother before me, you should know I'm a legacy of Aphrodite and can sense love anywhere and Seth was really holding it in. I wonder what he'll do tonight." He laughed a bit at this.

"Please Shawn; I don't know what to do. You know I'm not good with love, besides the family kind and I've never really thought I'd be in love with…Seth. Gods, I suck." Andrew said as he was beside himself.

"I think my mother has already told you this, but I don't think in this situation that sex matters when it comes to love. The best thing to do, in my opinion, is that you just follow your heart and listen to it." Shawn suggested.

"B-but Shawn…" But Shawn just winked at me and that just shut Andrew's mouth.

"I'll be rooting alongside my mother for you Andrew. I've known Seth, probably longer than you, but he was always protective over you when we were kids. I know he will take good care of you, just give him a chance." Shawn said as he threw a bronze dagger at the nearest dummy, which hit the head perfectly.

"Nice shot Shawn, you've gotten a lot better in throwing those bronze daggers than last year." Andrew said amazed.

"Thanks Andrew, I want to be just like my mother someday. Doing something rather than looking good. Is there anything else you want to ask Andrew?" Shawn asked.

Andrew nodded his head. "No Shawn, your advice was efficient enough. Thank you, I think I know what I'll do, hopefully."

"Good, now…" Shawn said as he threw another dagger at a nearby tree and two teen boys about Andrew's age fell off the branch to the ground. The two boys were similar in comparison, messy brown hair, blue eyes and grins on their faces like they are up to no good. They both wore orange camp shirts with blue jeans and gym shoes. "The Stoll Gardner brothers, why would you guys be up a tree and I want to know the truth."

They both gulped, but the left said, "We were just going to prank some of the legacy of Ares cabin mates when we say you two talking together and wondered what you were talking about, though it was all Trevor's idea." He pointed at the teen next to him and he looked appalled.

"Hey Coulson, don't use the 'blame game' on me, it was you who suggested we listen in, even though we didn't get to hear much with you babbling your mouth the whole time." Trevor said.

"I was quite the whole time, if anything; it was you who was moving on the branch that gave us away." Coulson retorted.

The twin's started to argue back and forth before Shawn ordered, "Stop." And the two boys surprisingly obeyed.

"Seriously Shawn, why do you always do that to us? Charmspeak should be banned I'd say, what say you Coulson?" Trevor asked his brother.

"Here, here, I say yes to that."

"Sorry to say, but I don't think you're the ones to talk about not using ones powers. Trevor, you use the vines to trip campers as they walk by and Coulson, you break in the storage room every night, even though there is a security system installed. I swear to the gods sometimes, there is no stopping you two." Shawn said and the twin's smirked.

"Guilty as charged." Coulson said with a smirk on his face.

"You can't blame us for having a little fun once in awhile." His twin agreed.

Shawn couldn't help but smile at the twins. "Guess I can't. For now, I'll let you guys off with a warning, but try to sneak up on me when I'm giving advice again and I'll make your loves lives…interesting."

To prove his point, he threw one and it hit only a few inches from Coulson's head on the trunk of the tree.

They both were very pale at this point. "Noted, let's go Coulson." Trevor said as he got on his feet and helped his brother up.

"Right behind you, Trevor. Good to see you again Andrew, we'll see you at the camp fire." Coulson replied as they both ran to who knows where to bother some other unfortunate soul.

Shawn started to put his hand on his forehead looking a bit aggravated. "I swear those Stoll Gardner's are going to get it sooner or later and it's not going to be pretty."

Suddenly, they heard a loud shout coming from the Ares cabin and the two twins were running away with fear from another teen that was a boy with short spiked up black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a leather black biker's jacket with the camp shirt and blue jeans with black combat boots. He also had on leather gloves and was holding a rather large sword that was the size of a baseball bat as he was chasing the twins down.

"Well, I guess the Stolls took more than they can chew. Even though Carver is legacy of Ares and Hermes, he's more of a stealer than a fighter and then you have his big brother, Caine. He may be in charge of the Ares cabin, but he is definitely lives up to his reputation. What do you think Andrew?" Shawn asked.

Andrew shrugged. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Oh yeah, do you know where Danny is? I haven't seen him for a long time?"

"He's probably back in Camp Jupiter," Shawn replied as he took out his phone and checked the time. Their uncle Leo invented these new phones so monsters couldn't track them and they were reliable wherever they went and they seem to get them from Leo everyday as new demigods appear. "We still have time to spare; we can take the Rift Bridge over there, if you like?"

Andrew couldn't help but smile at this. "Lead the way, Shawn."

He did so as the two teen boys arrived by Zeus's Fist and found a huge mechanical portal next to the fist. People could travel freely from Camp Half-Blood to Camp Jupiter whenever they want and it's instant.

As the boys went in, they were transported to the entrance to the camp, where a statue that was armless was standing guard.

"Hey Terminus, how are you?" Shawn greeted as the statue looked at they're direction, looking pleased to see them.

"Ah, Mr. Grace McLean, it's good to see you again and I see you've brought with you Andrew Winters, welcome. You both know the drill. No weapons beyond this point, you may hand them to my assistant."

Shawn took out his daggers, which he had a pouch of them and Andrew held out his silver ring that suddenly turned into a double-sided blade staff, one side gold and silver and the other just bronze as they both handed they're weapons to an older woman, who held a tray to put their weapons in as they did so.

"Excellent, since Julia has safely taken you're weapons, you may now enter New Rome. Do you have anything else you would like to declare before you would like to proceed inside?" Terminus asked.

"Actually, we were wondering if you've seen Praetor Danny Francisco Ramirez-Arellano? We would like to see him." Shawn said.

"Ah, Praetor Ramirez-Arellano, yes, he should be training with some new recruits in the training grounds."

"Thank you Terminus, may Fortuna smile upon you this day." Andrew said with a smile.

"As to you, Mr. Winters." Terminus said as he went back to scold another camper about having weapons almost crossing the boundaries.

As the two boys walked to the training grounds, they saw people, young and old enjoying life now that the Second Giant War was over. The buildings were rebuilt after the destruction by Annabeth Chase Jackson, who was the Head architecture for both camps and it was beautiful. A few minutes pass and they make it to the training field to find a teen that looked to be 18 years old with short black hair combed to one side and eyes as he was giving commands. He was wearing a purple Camp Jupiter shirt; over it was a white tunic with a purple cape on his back with blue jeans and white gym shoes.

"Stand firm, hold and form ranks!"

He said this and the campers were apparently well disciplined as they stood together with their spears out and ready.

"Shields up!" He commanded and they obeyed with no problems as they locked in their shields.

"Nicely done, you all have the basics down, but the most important lesson to be learned here is working as one," He said as he noticed the two campers from Camp Half-Blood as he formed a small smile. "I want you to all to keep practicing what you've learned today on your free time, dismissed."

The group of campers dispersed as Danny walked over to Andrew and Shawn with a relieved smile.

"Andrew, my friend," He said as he hugged him. "It's been two years since I've seen you, how have you been and I see Shawn is with you as well, good to see you Shawn."

"You too, Mr. Ramirez-Arellano."

"I've been well Danny; I see your new members of the legion are doing well." Andrew said.

"Yeah, they're pretty good so far, but practice makes perfect and I intend to make them that way, just like how my mother and Uncle Frank had done." He replied.

"And you're doing a wonderful job Danny, but the real question is, is there any trouble here?" Shawn asked.

Danny seemed a bit confused at this. "Trouble? No, if there was, we'd alert Camp Half-Blood right away. Why, is something amiss?"

"Well, Tulio just had a feeling something was going to happen, but we're not sure." Andrew said a bit worried.

"If you're worried Andrew, if you want, I can alert some of the guards around the camp to stay on high alert more than usual if that will put you at ease?"

"N-no, it's alright Danny. Oh and before I forget, the real reason I wanted to see you, besides to meet up with you was to ask if you were going to the camp fire at Camp Half-Blood? It seems everyone is going and the Valdez twins said they were going to have a surprise during the event." Andrew asked.

"Of course I'm going. Almost everyone from New Rome is going, since they reconstructed a new camp fire pit, they made more room to fit an entire football field. I'll be glad to have a break and see your parents again."

"Well if you want, we were going to head down there right now since we got to see you. Do you want to come with or are you busy with being Praetor?" Shawn said, with a sly smile on his face.

He actually looked relieved as he smiled at the two. "I would be forever grateful if you'd take me with you. After all, my duties are already done for the day and I would like to see how Sammy is faring. It's been awhile since I've seen him since last summer and I would like to know what he's up to."

"Great, let's get going." Andrew said as the three teens headed back to the entrance, getting their weapons from Terminus and headed in the portal.


	7. Percy VI

**Percy VI**

Percy didn't believe how slow he can be at these things and he's supposed to be one of the oldest cousins that should have noticed sooner. Great going Percy, great job. Sure, he's one of the ones that saved the world, but he didn't have the sense to notice Nathan when he left? Seriously, who does that? Percy was feeling more horrible by the minute.

As the four of them arrived at the Big House, it was much larger as his wife had reconstructed the two camps. She did a great job, the mess hall is ten times as big as it was, there was more in stock of medical supplies and weapons, but the best part was the cabins, since the old generation of demigods comes to camp with their families, the cabins are now bigger and they keep on making new ones every day.

"Alright Nathan, remember, we won't repeat anything we talked about to the girls, well, not until you confess to the whole camp, but no pressure right?" Nico said.

"Geez Nico, thanks for making me feel so much better." Nathan said sarcastically.

Percy and Jason couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Yeah Nico, you don't have to make him feel any more guilty than he has to be, even though he does deserve it for not telling us." Jason said.

"Seriously, when are you guys going to forget this?"

"In your case Nathan, not for a long time and now the three of us will have to keep a more watchful eye on you." Percy said as he eyed Nathan as he smirked a bit.

Nathan couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed at this. "But I can take care of myself now. I'm not the fourteen year old kid that needs to be watched over anymore."

Jason went up to Nathan side as he tried to smile. "That may be true, but during our quest, you always somehow knew what would happen and took the fall for each one," He replied as he touched his stomach as if a scar would have be there, but truth be told, Nathan took the slash instead. "So I'm guessing it has to do with being a son of Prometheus thing right?"

"Yes Jason, but can we talk about this later, we're like, in front of the Big House and I feel a bit awkward just standing here talking." Nathan said honestly.

"I do too, let's head in there, we don't want to keep the ladies waiting." Percy said with a wide smile on his face as they headed inside to find the women talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Annabeth! How's it going? We've got Nathan." The son of Poseidon announced as Piper, Annabeth, and Catherine looked straight at them as they looked relieved to see them, holding Lumia in her arms.

"Good of you boys to show up finally," Piper said as she stood up and surprisingly stood in front of Nathan. "My gods Nathan, why haven't you told us you went to Tartarus?"

Percy and the boys seemed to be shocked as did Nathan. "W-Where did you hear that from Pipes?" Jason asked.

Nathan looked at his wife Catherine. "I'm sorry Nathan, I know you didn't want me to tell anyone, but…I'm worried about you."

"I know Catherine, I know, but I just told the guys of my…past and I'm going to tell everyone at the camp fire." Nathan said as Catherine was shocked to hear this.

"You have? So now everyone in this room knows?"

"Yes."

"And you're planning to tell the two camps about this?" Annabeth asked.

"That was the original plan Annabeth." Nico said.

"If that's the case, I don't see why you didn't tell us!" Percy heard a familiar voice.

They turned to the door way of the Big House as they found middle age Latino looking elf man. His dark curly brown hair and mischievous brown eyes said it all. He was wearing a white dress shirt with suspenders and brown colored dress pants. Another person stood next to him as it was a woman with long brown hair and almond eyes that seem to allure anyone around her, including Percy. She was wearing a red sundress with white sandals.

"Leo, Calypso, it's good to see you guys!" Nathan said as he walked toward the two as he hugged them both.

"I don't believe it's been a year since we've seen you, but let's not catch up right now. What I want to know is about you going down to Tartarus." Leo said looking very serious, which always surprised Percy.

"Seriously, I'm going to have to confess about this during the camp fire, do I have to tell you guys now?" Nathan asked.

Calypso just smiled a bit. "Nathaniel Winters," She started to say, which made Nathan jolt. "I hope you will tell us Nathan. I still owe you my gratitude and you are my cousin after all."

"Yeah Nathan, seriously," Leo said as he put his arm around Nathan's shoulder. "During our quest, you were always the one to take the heavy blows and knew what was going to happen since you can, you know, see the future."

"I may be a son of a titan, but I only have fragments of possible outcomes. Besides, I'm just glad to have helped you all. Speaking of which, I don't see Hazel, Frank or Reyna, where are they?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, they're probably in Camp Jupiter, but I know they're going to make it in time for the camp fire to start, you can be sure of that." Piper confirmed with a smile.

"Good, if that's the case, why don't we all head down there right now? It's about that time anyways, let's go!" Leo said as he quickly put his arm around Nathan's shoulder and dragged him outside.

"Leo…geez, he will never change." Calypso said as she walked out as did the rest of the group to where the event was going to be held.


	8. Andrew VII

**Andrew**

It was finally time for the event, the three of them made their way to the stadium and found what seemed like endless of people, Greek and Roman either seated or standing around a huge camp fire with a new Stage Theater. It was grand and it filled Andrew's heart that this was all possible that everyone can live together in harmony and all because of what his Aunts and Uncles did, the original seven.

As they were looking around to find seats, they spotted their friends sitting in front row seats. Andrew started to wave to them and Mark noticed quickly as he showed there were seats saved for them. The trio made their way to them as Danny embraced Mark as they both sat next to each other as Shawn and Andrew took their seats next to Crystal. Andrew looked around to see if Seth was there, but he was nowhere in seen.

Suddenly, the arena shook as a flash of light blinded a side of the stadium. As the light dyed out, Andrew beamed up to see some familiar faces. The gods had showed up, all twelve of them, including Hades and Hestia. Everyone cheered with excitement to see their parents and or grandparents as they all waved, sitting down in their seats.

"Since the gods are here, let us begin," Announced Chiron as he stood up on all fours as he took the stage. "Today is a momentous day as this marks the day that our heroes saved our world from the second Giant War. As so many have fallen, they are remembered today as heroes and we honor them as we celebrate their sacrifice. We also like to welcome the gods…." Chiron stopped for a moment as Nico di Angelo ran up the stage as he whispered something in his ear.

Chiron seemed to be shocked on what Nico told him as he cleared his throat a bit. "It seems we have a slight change in plans. It seems that we've all been…how does mortals say this, 'been in the loop'? In any case, one of our older campers have something they want to 'get off their chest' and to be honest, I was not expecting this. Come to the stage now, Nathaniel Winters."

Andrew stood straight up from his seat as did a few others as his father was pushed on stage by his uncle as he looked a bit nervous.

"Andrew, what's going on?" Shawn asked.

Andrew shrugged as he was beginning to worry. "That's what I want to know."

"H-Hello everyone. I'm sorry to interrupt this special occasion, but I had to be honest with you all and I don't want to keep this hidden any longer. All of you know me as Nathaniel Winters, the son of Prometheus. My father was very misunderstood during the Titan War, but now that he's free to be on Olympus and is respected. I'm pleased with that. But the real reason I'm up here today is to confess. During the Giant War, while the Prophecy of Seven went to fulfill their prophecy, I took the liberty to leave their company to pursue another destiny. With the help of my father, we…" Nathan coughed a bit as he was trying to speak again. "…we went into the depths of Tartarus and I fought him alone to save the giant Damensan and my Uncle Bob from his wrath. "

Andrew seemed to gasp and so did everyone else in the stadium as they started to talk and the world seem to shake as the gods started to talk amongst themselves.

" _Aw what a devastating story, too bad I'm going to end this little confession_." Someone suddenly interrupted with a hollow voice.

The fire grew ever so dim as a powerful force made its way to the center of the fire pit. Everyone stood up, even the gods, who looked shocked, probably knew what was going on by the looks on their faces. Andrew couldn't believe his eyes as he saw in the center, a man covered in shadows and mist appeared. His skin was all grey with long jet black hair and had different colored eyes, red and white. He looked at the gods and smirked with satisfaction.

" _It seems your gods are surprised to see me, I'm not surprised since I did make everything and anything possible."_ He gloated.

"You…you shouldn't even be here. We all banished you to darkest place of Tartarus!" Zeus yelled in frustration, the stadium shaking from the boom of his voice.

" _Oh, but you did. When the Doors of Death were opened, I was set free. Now I'm free to do as I please once again, but something is not right here,"_ He said as he looked around and scowled. _"I knew it, the moment I appeared here, I could smell something fowl in the air. Greeks and Romans together in one place. What happened to the separation between the two camps?"_

"We are no longer enemies, but formed one family. After the defeat of the Earth Mother, we all were convinced our ways have made what our children are, so now, we spend time with them and we've learned we are stronger together than we were apart." Hestia said.

" _Who's idea was this, prey tell?"_

"I didn't think he would do it, but is that of Nathaniel Winters, the son of Prometheus that stands before you." Athena replied.

" _Is that so…well then, he's coming with me!"_ The dark figure said as he grasped Andrew's father with a shadow hand of mist and smoke.

Everyone gasped and shouted as Nathan cried out in pain as the hand was beginning to tighten. Andrew was scared, scared what might happen to his father. Who was this strange being and what did he want?

"Chaos," A booming voice announced as someone appeared in a flash of light. It was an older gentleman with long black hair in a ponytail. His sharp grey eyes were staring down at the black figure with loathing and disgust. He was wearing a nice black dress shirt with black pants, over it; he had on a grey trench coat. What caught Andrew's the attention the most about this person, was the man's scars on his face. "You shall release my son this instant before I make you!"

Now Andrew knew who he was, it was his grandpa, Prometheus. He was glowing with power .

" _Ah Prometheus, has the gods sunk so low as to allow a Titan in their presence?"_ Chaos said, sounding not impressed.

"I've gained my freedom and worth to the gods because my son never gave up on me. Now, I won't give up on him either."

"Let. Go. Of. Nathan!" Nico said as he started to glow ever so dark as he took out his black blade.

"If you don't, we'll make you." Jason piped in as he had a gold sword out.

"Drop him!" Percy said as well, pulling out his own blade but his was bronze.

"No, lay you're weapons down. You cannot defeat Chaos as he has Nathan." Chiron explained as the three adults lowered them not pleased with the situation.

" _Mmm, how very touching, but I'm not going to waste my time with you demigods, well, no yet anyways. I will be taking this…titan spawn with me since you all look like you value his life. However I'm going to test you Greeks and Romans to the best of my amusement. Show me what you're so called 'family' can do. Get to my realm by the next Winter's Solstice or you will never see Nathaniel Winters again…alive. Oh and to all you demigods Greek and Roman, the gods haven't been fully honest with you all. The world of gods is even more 'bigger' than you realize."_ Chaos proclaimed as he did a mid-evil laugh as he started to disappear along with Andrew's father.

"Dad!" Andrew yelled as he tried to get to him, but there were too many people in the way.

"A-Andrew, it will *cough* be alright…I know you can *cough* all do this. *cough* My friends…I'm sorry, please, take care *cough* of my… son." Nathan replied as those were his last words as he disappeared in a mist of dark smoke.

"No, no, DAD!" Andrew screamed as he started to cry.

Suddenly, surges of power were filling the arena. Nico dark aura was beginning to darken around him as he punched the ground as a few bones were starting to come out. Jason yelled so loudly that a flash of lightning struck him, but he didn't care. Percy on the other hand, shook the very foundation of the earth around them in despair. Catherine was probably had the most troubled as she wept for her husband's kidnapping. Annabeth, Piper and new arrival, Hazel, comforted her. The gods started to argue and became worried of what might become of Nathan. Prometheus now stood by Hades as they were having a conversation on the issue.

As for Andrew, he wept as Shawn and the rest of his friends were trying to calm him down. Andrew had to accept the fact that his father was gone.


	9. Percy VIII

**Percy**

After the incident, it was apparent that there would be a meeting with the camp counselors, along with the parents. The gods had their own cabin and they were holding their own council meeting of the issue. The counselors were of the following, along with their parents: **Zeus Cabin: Head Counselor-Mark Grace McLean/ Parent representative: Jason Grace McLean, Poseidon Cabin: Head Counselor- Tobias Chase Jackson/ Parent representative: Percy Chase Jackson, Hades Cabin: Head Counselor- Seth Solace di Angelo/ Parent representative: Nico Solace di Angelo, Aphrodite Cabin: Head Counselor- Shawn Grace Mclean/ Parent representative: Piper Grace McLean, Athena Cabin: Head Counselor- Luke Chase Jackson/ Parent representative: Annabeth Chase Jackson, Demeter Cabin: Head Counselor- Trevor Stoll Gardner/ Parent representative: Katie Stoll Gardner, Ares Cabin: Head Counselor- Cain** **Rodriguez La Rue/ Parent representative: Clarisse Rodriguez La Rue, Hephaestus Cabin: Head Counselors- Tulio and Esperanza Valdez/ Parent representatives: Leo and Calypso Valdez, Apollo Cabin: Head Counselor- Crystal Solace di Angelo/ Parent representative: Will Solace di Angelo, Hermes Cabin: Head Counselor- Miranda Robinson Stoll/ Parent representative: Connor Robinson Stoll, Dionysus Cabin: Head Counselor- Castor Gemini / Parent representative: Pollux Gemini**. There really weren't counselors for the maiden goddess's, but the others like Nike, Hypnos, Morpheus, etc. were already present and accounted for. During the years of rebuilding and discovering knew gods and goddess, it was apparent that they made the council room larger than it was in the past. But they all knew one thing, something had to be done.

"What the hell just happened," Cain yelled in frustration. "That god stole our uncle; we've got to do something!"

"I agree, but we can't just go in head first and hope for the best, no, we must think of a strategy first." Luke suggested.

"Luke is right, besides, the prophecies can't guide us now and we need to think what Chaos has told us." Shawn said as he was thinking. "He said that the gods weren't being honest with us and that the world of gods is 'bigger' than we expect, do you know what he meant Chiron?"

Everyone in the room looked at the Camp director.

"That, is something I swore on the River Styx to never speak of. If you want answers, the gods will have to explain. I'm sorry." Chiron replied.

"It's alright Chiron, why doesn't one of us get the gods to come join our meeting? Seth would you…." But Mark was interrupted.

"There is no need, nephew," Someone said and everyone turned and saw Poseidon coming in along with the other gods. "We heard your conversation and it has come to our decision to tell you the truth."

"What do you mean Grandpa?" Tobias asked a bit confused.

"I think it would be best if I told them," Hestia chimed in as she was the center of attention. "As a family, Greek and Roman seem to be different, but now that the Pantheon is back, the two different cultures are one and so are we. But those are the gods that you know; there are 'others' among us."

"So you mean like the Egyptian gods?" A voice was heard; the gods were stunned to hear this and turned to see Andrew. "They actually exist as do many others?"

"Mr. Winters is correct, though, how do you know this?" Athena asked.

"My f-father read me all the mythology stories, even about the other gods." Andrew explained.

Luke seemed intrigued by this. "So you're saying that there are other gods, not including you guys, no offense?"

"None taken, but that is correct, Luke. We have kept a far away distance between each other and will stay that way, well, for a time when we are called to meet one another, but that does not disclose you demigods." Zeus spoke up.

"So if there are more gods of different eras, does that mean there are children of said gods?" Andrew asked.

Now that got everyone's attention immediately.

Athena seemed even more intrigued by Andrew's knowledge. "It seems that Nathaniel Winters has taught you well Andrew Winters. Yes, there are children, but not like you yourselves. You will have to discover that yourselves as we cannot interfere with such contact. Not yet anyways."

"Then what are we to do? Are we supposed to meet these so kids and join forces with them?" Trevor said.

"That would be wise, considering we have no way of giving you a quest since the Spirit of Delphi is gone. We will send someone to go and meet with the other era of the gods." Chiron suggested.

"Then, please let me go find them." Andrew volunteered as everyone had their eyes on him.

"Andrew, I know you want to do this, but you can't go alone." The centaur protested.

"He won't be alone. I'll go with him! Chaos has our uncle; we need all the help we can get." Shawn said as he stood up.

"I'm not letting Andrew go alone either, I'm in." Mark remarked.

The Valdez siblings stood up as well as Seth, Danny, Luke, and so many others stood up.

"We can't let all of you go. What if the Camp is attacked and all the Head Counselors are gone? No, we will need a small group…how about nine?" Chiron suggested.

"That sounds reasonable, besides, if majority of the group is Head Counselors, their parents are still around and us gods will be here if anything happens." Hermes pointed out.

"Then it is settled, choose who will accompany you, Andrew Winters. After you choose, we will reveal the location of the 'other' gods' children." Zeus said as Andrew as left to choose who would be going.

Andrew pondered for a very long time before he made up his mind.

"Alright, I choose Shawn, Mark, Seth, Esperanza and Tulio, Danny, Luke, Tobias and…Crystal." He said.

"If that is who you choose, well, I can't stop you, but are you sure you want to lead them? Are you up to the task at hand?" Cain asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. I am the grandson of Prometheus, I'm the voice of reason and if we are to stand a chance against Chaos, we're going to need the other gods to help save my father. An alliance will be necessary and if the time of compromise is to arise, we will figure something out." Andrew said.

Percy was impressed of how much Andrew had grown. He couldn't help but smile at him.

"Mr. Winters, you always seem to surprise me. It is settled. Andrew Winters will be accompanied by the nine he has chosen. The locations of the 'other' era children are in Brooklyn. You will know who they are when you arrive. Prepare for tomorrow and the rest of you, we must prepare defenses for both camps, alert our allies, we will be ready and this time, we will fight with our children, not watch from the side lines again. After all, I have a plan." Athena said.

In Percy's mind, this was just another typical day for a demigod, but now he would have to prepare for the worst to come and protect his family.


	10. Andrew IX

**Andrew**

The next day came by quickly as Andrew had everything ready to go. He had a pack of medical supplies and his book on myths and monsters. He wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans with a black leather jacket. He was about to check everything he had before someone knocked on his cabin door.

"Andrew."

Andrew seemed to stand still. He knew it was Seth. What was he going to do? Regardless of what he was feeling, he opened the door. Seth was wearing all black as usual. A black T-shirt and black jeans, over it he was wearing a black trench coat and had on a white skull ring.

"Seth, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you get ready to go?" Andrew asked.

Seth just smirked. "Already done," To prove his point, he had a pack strapped to his back. "But that's not the reason I came in here. You know why I'm here."

Andrew was nervous as he backed up a bit. "S-Seth, why? I can't deal with this right now, not while my father is gone."

"I know that, but just to clear the air. I will restrain myself. I won't try anything with you when we're on this quest. If I do, you can hate me and I'll never speak to you again, but after we find these 'other' era kids, I really want you to tell me if you will go out with me." Seth said.

"Seth, I would never hate you and besides that, we see each other at camp so it would be hard not to, but…I will think about it and thank you for giving me the chance to think about it." Andrew replied with a small smile.

Seth smirked at this. "Good to hear."

Just then, Tulio came barging in. He was all ready to go, wearing a cream colored T-shirt with brown straps wrapped on his shoulders, blue jeans and gym shoes. Strapped to his waist he had his magic tool belt, and was wearing fingerless black gloves.

"Hey guys! We're all ready to go, I was just here to fetch you two." Tulio said with a devilish smile.

"Thanks Tulio, though, I wasn't thinking ahead as to how we were going to get to Brooklyn?" Andrew couldn't help but to run his hand through his hair, embarrassed of the situation at hand.

For some reason, Tulio just smirked at me. "Actually, do you guys remember that surprise that we were going to present? We'll, I'm going to show you guys, come on!" Tulio said as he grabbed Andrew, who grabbed his bag quickly as he was led out of the cabin; Seth just simply disappeared into the shadows, following close behind.

It wasn't long before they arrived; Seth appeared behind them, as they made it to Bunker 9. Everyone else was waiting for them. Shawn was wearing a pink dress shirt with blue jeans and nice brown shoes. Mark wore his regular outfit, purple T-shirt, blue jeans, gym shoes; over it he was wearing a Camp Jupiter sports jacket. Esperanza was wearing an orange camp shirt with short blue jeans and gym shoes. Crystal had on a white T-shirt with cream colored jeans and white gym shoes. Over her outfit, she was wearing a sky blue poncho looking outfit. Danny was wearing a Camp Jupiter shirt with blue jeans and grey gym shoes. Tobias wore a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt with blue jeans and gym shoes. His older brother was wearing a white T-shirt with a plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up, with blue jeans and gym shoes.

"Finally, you guys took forever." Tobias said.

Shawn just laughed a bit. "You say that Tobias, but your one to talk. You were almost late yourself."

"Yeah, but you don't have to tell them that, Shawn."

"So, why are we here at Bunker 9 Valdez's." Seth asked.

The two Valdez siblings had wide smiles on their faces. "Well, it's now or never Espy, reveal our 'project'."

Espy took out a remote from her bag as she pressed a button as Bunker 9 seemed to rumble. Suddenly, far away from their position, the ground parted as something huge rose from it.

As it rose, Andrew recognized it right away.

"Is that…."

"I knew you'd recognize it Andrew. It's the ship our parents road to Greece to save the world, the Argo II, well, not the original per say, but we found the blueprints to it and it's now fully upgraded." Esperanza explained.

"So this is why you two haven't really been saying anything from last summer. I'm impressed; this is probably one of the best achievements you two have done, besides making Festus 2.0." Luke said.

"Does your dad know you guys built this, besides us?" Mark asked.

The two Valdez's sweat dropped.

"About that…" Tulio began, but heard some footsteps coming their way.

"We heard some sort of earthquake coming from Bunker 9, did something go," They heard Leo Valdez asked, but was stunned to see his ship, upgraded and in flying condition. "Wrong?"

The parents came running in the clearing, now looking at the ship, speechless.

"My gods, it's the Argo 2!" Piper cried.

"It survived the fire?" Jason said.

"No, this isn't my Argo 2, this is…kids, I'm not angry with you, but could one of you guys explain to me when and how you built another Argo 2?" Leo asked.

"Just to be clear, no one knew we were doing this. It was a secret project and it was going to be used for travelling and this is the best time. This project did take us last summer to do so you can't be surprised we got it done, dad." Tulio said with a small smile.

"Even so, you still should have told us." Calypso said standing next to Leo.

"Sorry mom." The Valdez siblings said in unison.

"Even though you hid this from me," Leo said as he went up to his son and daughter and pulled them both with each of his arms into a hug. "I'm so proud of both of you. You've make the one I made look like child's play."

Leo couldn't help but laugh as did his children.

"Regardless of your jokes Leo, at least they've got transportation; the only thing I'm worried about is what they'll find." Catherine said.

"Don't worry mom," Andrew replied as he went towards his mother. "We'll be alright and I swear on the River Styx that I will bring dad home and protect everyone with the best of my abilities."

Thunder sounded from above as the promise was sealed.

Catherine smile, but was still worried. "And that's what I'm afraid of. I love you sweetie, please stay safe."

"I will."

As the teen demigods said their goodbyes, Tulio pressed another switch and the Argo 3 came down, the teens boarding the ship as they were on their way to Brooklyn.

Andrew took a look around and the Argo 3 was magnificent. Silver sails blew in the wind; the boat was ginormous, the size of a royal ship in the navy. Three sets of ballistae were set in the front and sides, the dragon head, Festus 2.0 surveyed the area as it flew in midair. Andrew just couldn't believe that Tulio and Espy took the time to make such a ship, now fully upgraded and ready for anything.

"I see you're impressed Andrew." He heard someone said, turning around seeing Tulio.

"Yeah, you guys did such an amazing job with this ship. So, how long do you think it'll take to get to Brooklyn?"

"Let's see…with these upgraded engines installed, new sails attached and navigation system all upgraded, we'll probably get there in 2 days tops, if we don't run into trouble that is."

"That's great Tulio, I'm glad you and everyone else came with me to do this." Andrew said, his cousin/friends looked at him, with smiles on their faces.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world Andrew and besides, your dads in danger. We'll do everything in our power to save him." Crystal reassured him.

"My sister is right, with us around, you're in good hands." Seth replied.

"But before saving our uncle, we must find these 'other' children at Brooklyn. I'm just curious as to know, what they will be like. The gods did say they are not like us, so I can only say, we must be prepared for anything." Luke said.

"Luke's right, but how are we going to know who we're looking for?" Shawn questioned him.

"We'll never know unless we go there. Everyone, you can roam around if you want, all the rooms are ready and lunch will be in a few hours." Espy announced as everyone nodded, parting ways.

Andrew just walked to the front of the ship, to gather his thoughts. What were they going to find? Was his father alright? How many gods are really out there? So many questions ran through his head, he just had to take it one step at a time. Soon after, while he was reading one of his books, Danny approached him, telling him it was time for lunch. He got up from his spot, as he saved his page, walking with the Roman, to the small Mess Hall.


	11. Tulio X

**Tulio**

Tulio was glad that the Argo 3 was functioning as planned. With everything upgraded to the mast to the hull and the even the engines, the Argo 3 could take anything.

As everyone gathered in the small Mess Hall, there was a table in the middle of the room, full of chairs for people to be seated. The walls showed holograms of their home of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Plates were also provided, like the ones at camp so you could imagine what you wanted to eat.

Everyone took their seats, concentrated on what they wanted, which appeared on their plates and they started to chow down.

"Man Tulio, the Argo 3 is so amazing! It has everything!" Crystal said impressed, taking another bite of her cheeseburger.

"Yeah well, most of the new designs were from Espy, I just upgraded the machinery around here like the navigation system, engines and the ballista." Tulio explained as he sipped a drink of Dr. Pepper.

Esperanza just laughed a bit. "You give me too much credit, bro. It was your idea to make the ship in the first place, but better than before. If anything, you made it possible."

The Valdez siblings looked at each other than gave each other a hi-five as they both laughed.

The Latino boy was pretty proud to call Espy his sister.

"So, since it'll take, what, 2 days, what do you suppose we do for the next few days?" Danny asked, a bit curious.

"Well," Tulio said. "You guys can do pretty much whatever you want really. The ship practically runs itself thanks to Festus 2.0. Since we've upgraded the ship, it probably has anything you guys can think of; training arena, library, workshop, armory etc. I'm just glad we could make all this in such short notice."

"That's amazing! Seth! Can I have a weapon now?" Crystal asked.

Her older brother thought for a moment before saying, "No."

"Why not? Everyone else has a weapon besides me! Andrew isn't even a fighter and he uses a staff! Come on, please!" She pleaded.

Andrew pretended to be offended as everyone laughed.

"Just let her choose one di Angelo," Mark spoke up, taking a swig of his Diet Coke. "And besides that, she is old enough to have one. It will be good for her to train for the two days we'll have on the ship."

Seth just sighed as he knew he couldn't win. "Fine Crystal. You can pick a weapon out, but on one condition; I'll be supervising your training."

His sister beamed up with excitement. "Oh thank you Seth. I promise, I won't let you down!" She said, hugging her brother.

"You never do," Seth said, returning her hug. "Let's go Crystal. Danny, come with me, you too Grace."

The four of them stood up from their seats and headed out to the armory.

The rest of us just talked and ate the rest of our lunch as we talked about other things.

After that, everyone went their separate ways, hopefully to do something productive on the ship. Me, Tulio decided to follow Andrew as he went to the library. He didn't think Andrew noticed him as he started to grab some books on the shelf and proceeded to study them on a nearby desk. As he was reading, Tulio noticed a tear that ran down his cheeks as he knew right then and there that he was crying. The grandson of Hephaestus had to do something.

"Reading something good, Andrew?"

The grandson of Prometheus seemed to jump as he turned around looked at Tulio as he tried to hide the fact that he was crying.

"T-Tulio, I didn't know anyone else was down here besides me. I was just reading on some things on Egyptian mythology and the person that took my…my dad, Chaos." He said, as he forced a small smile on his face.

Tulio frowned at this as he walked towards Andrew with a serious look on his face. "Andrew, you do know you don't have to act tough around us. We're family and as such, you should rely on your older cousins. You know we're here for you, right?" Tulio asked.

Andrew looked speechless, for once in his life, as he couldn't hold in his tears. Tulio did the sensible thing he could think of. He hugged his cousin close as he calmed him down.

After that, Andrew pretty much calmed down as he thanked his older cousin as he continued his research. Tulio went back on deck to see how Crystal was doing with her training.

As he arrived on the training arena, Crystal had her weapon chosen already as she was sparing with Danny. The roman demigod had his shield and his short sword out ready to defend while Crystal was equipped with two black double swords in each hand.

Tulio walked up to Mark and Seth as they were spectating the fight.

"I thought Crystal was going to use a bow?"

Mark just smirked as he was still watching from the sidelines. "She is, though at first, Seth was against it, but she insisted that she wanted a close range weapon," Mark laughed a bit. "And it's ironic since Seth is the one that chose the black blades for her."

Seth glared at Mark. "Technically Grace, I received them from Grandpa Hades. Thought it was the right time to give them to her now."

"So you had this planned already?" Tulio said with a sly smile.

"Not like this," Seth said. "She was supposed to get them at camp and me, our father and my grandpa were to teach her, but I guess the fates have other plans."

"You got that right." Mark said.

"Alright Crystal, show me what a legacy of Apollo is made of." Danny taunted her as he raised his shield up and his sword ready.

Crystal smiled as she sped up her movement as she started to slash with lightning speed at Danny, but his defense was impenetrable. She then took a different approach. She flung her short blades in the air, which took Danny by surprise, as she touched her necklace as it turned into a silver bow with quivers strapped to her side as she fired volleys of arrows at Danny. He quickly recovered from his shock as he blocked the arrows as he came forward and thrust his blade in to strike, which he missed multiple times since Crystal had such amazing speed as she caught her blades in both hands, returning her bow in its necklace form.

"Man you guys. How much did you teach Crystal in such a short period of time?" Tulio asked.

Mark smiled. "She's a fast learner. With the three of us, she was able to figure out her own fighting style and so far, she's holding her own against Danny."

"Of course she is, she's a Di Angelo after all." Seth said as he continued to survey the fight.

The grandson of Zeus just chuckled at this. "Sure Di Angelo, sure."

Seth just glared at his cousin as he continued to watch his younger sister.

Crystal was starting to tire out as Danny just smirked at her.

"Why don't we take a break Crystal?"

"N-No, let's keep going." She said, taking up her stance once again, with a small smile on her face.

"Well, she doesn't give up that's for sure." Tulio piped in.

"Indeed she doesn't, just like her brother." Luke replied as he approached the group.

Tulio smiled in his direction as the fight continued.

"So Tulio, where's Andrew? I haven't seen him since we ended our meeting at lunch." Luke asked as the group took notice of this as did Danny and Crystal as they stopped their match.

"Right now he's studying in the library. I had a talk with him just a few minutes ago actually. Our stupid cousin was holding in his feelings about his dad's abduction, but I think my talk with him calmed him down a bit and now he's back studying about Chaos and more about the Egyptian culture and gods." Tulio told the group, they sighed with relieve, but were still concerned for their younger cousin.

"Even going through everything that has happened, Andrew is still managing to find the time to find out what we're up against. I admire his dedication, but I'm upset to hear him not rely on us." Luke said, a bit angry with himself.

"Well, that's Andrew for you, always looking out for others instead of himself. Gods, what can we do?" Mark replied.

"All we can do is watch over him," Seth suddenly said, which surprised everyone present. In a sense, the grandson of Hades was right. "If he needs us, we'll always be there, but he wants to do things his own way."

"And you won't interfere, right Seth?" His younger sister asked with a sly smile on her face.

He just glared at her. "Not another word Crystal."

The granddaughter of Apollo just started to laugh a bit.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mark asked confused.

"Well, brother dear, Seth has a crush on our cousin Andrew." A familiar voice replied as Shawn walked in.

Everyone was a bit shocked to hear this, Seth was beginning to emit a dark aura around him.

"Shawn… You are so dead!" Seth yelled as he pulled out his black sword and chased down Shawn, who had a huge smirk on his face as he ran away.

"So Seth is in love with Andrew, hmmm, didn't see that coming." Tulio said still surprised.

"I had my suspicions when we were growing up. Interesting." Luke piped in.

"Luke, not helping." Seth heard his childhood friend replied as he was having no luck attacking Shawn.

"Seth, there's nothing to feel ashamed about, love is love." Shawn said with a smile.

"I'm not ashamed in it and you know it. I'm pissed that you had to announce it to everyone here, well everyone except Tobias, wait, where is he anyways?" Seth asked as he stopped attacking, making the grandson of Aphrodite stop in his tracks.

"Actually, I haven't seen him either now that you've mentioned it." Luke said a bit concerned for his sibling.

"Hey guys, what'd I…..watch out!" A voice cried out as a torrent of water passed the groups' heads as it hit something that was coming for them, to the others surprise, it was Tobias.

"What the hell was that?" Tulio yelled.

Suddenly, off the distance, a mass of flying mutated beings were heading their way.

"Does that answer your question Tulio?" Danny said.

"What's happening up….what are those things?" Esperanza asked as she appeared behind her brother.

"Demons," Someone answered. The group all turned to see Andrew, his staff in hand. "Demons from the Demon lands of Egypt. Only a god or goddess with such power could conjure up these foul creatures and it's not the good kind. I can sense evil from them as they draw near."

Tulio snapped out of his confusion as he smirked. "If that's the case," He said as he quickly went to the wheel of the ship. "Let's give these things a warm welcome. Festus 2.0, initiate sequence 6, Codename: War Machine."

Suddenly, the whole ship started to change as bronze and metal planting formed on the whole ship, ballistae cannons were placed on every side, sentry guns were place on the deck and a shield generator was placed around the deck.

"Holy crap Tulio, when you said you thought of everything, you meant it!" Tobias praised his friend.

"I did say I had prepared everything for this trip. Now Festus 2.0, give them hell." Tulio commanded as the cannons fired upon the horde of demons flying their way as some of them were caught in the crossfire.

Some of them managed to dodge the cannon's fire as they made their way towards the group.

"Here they come, prepare yourselves!" Danny yelled as he held out his shield and sword, ready to battle.

Everyone else had their weapons out as well as the fight had begun.


	12. Andrew XI

**Sorry this took so long to post, but a lot of things have been happening. But without further a due, here's the next chapter!**

 **Andrew**

He was impressed of how much Tulio was prepared for a fight like this, but Andrew couldn't admire his friend's work as he was being attacked by two Egyptian demons.

The first one lunged at him as Andrew effortlessly stabbed him in the stomach as it turned to dust, not yellow dust like the normal monsters he and his family faced, but actual dust as the next one tried to claw him. The grandson of Prometheus side stepped away from the attack as he hit the demon a few times before he jab it in the neck, turning it to dust as well.

All his friends were faring well in the fight against the demons, as Andrew could see.

Seth and Mark were back to back as Mark was holding a sword in hand, as he sends a shockwave of lighting at his foes as they burnt to a crisp while Seth slashed, with his black bladed sword, at three demons as their essence were absorbed.

Danny, Crystal and Tobias were separated, but winning their battles as well. Danny launched two demons with his bronze shield as he quickly stabbed the two with quick speed as they turned to dust ever so quickly. Crystal was a faraway distance to watch her friends back as she shot arrows at any demon that tried to get Danny or Tobias by behind. Tobias on the other hand had everything covered as he called forth a protective stream of water as it shot at enemy demons and at the same time, the grandson of Poseidon slashed at his foes with his water made trident.

Meanwhile, Tulio was preoccupied with protecting the ships main wheel as he hacked at his foes with his huge broad axe with his sister close behind as she set fire some demons as they were burned alive.

Luke and Shawn were working together like they've been working with each other for years. Shawn kept throwing his daggers with deadly accuracy that the demons didn't stand a chance while Luke, with quick agility, slashed his foes with his bronze dagger and defending himself with a small bronze shield.

Everything seemed to be going well, but more seemed to keep coming as they started to overwhelm the half-demigods. Suddenly, Andrew was holding off two demons with his staff as three others rushed behind him, the grandson of Prometheus too busy to notice.

His friends saw this and everything seemed to slow down.

"Crap, Andrew!" Tulio yelled as he hacked another demon.

Seth and Mark started to panic as they tried to get to Andrew, but to be slowed down by the demons blocking their way.

"Gods, no. Out of my way!" Seth said as he killed four more demons.

"We're not going to make it! Andrew, look out!" Mark tried to tell his cousin, but to no avail.

Andrew finished off the enemies in front as the demons were ever so close to inflict damage to him. Suddenly, a huge golden hand smashed the demons as they screamed, turning to dust like the rest. Andrew looked to see how had saved him and there was a huge golden avatar standing before him. It was half man and half bird. Andrew couldn't see, but he could tell there was someone inside the avatar.

"Andrew! Are you alright?" Mark asked as he and Seth had arrived, with worried looks on their faces.

"Y-Yeah."

Seth looked up to the golden figure as it was fighting off the demons.

"I'm glad you're safe, but what the hell is that?"

"It's a warrior avatar. I've read about them in the library and certain 'magicians' are able to master such a technique using a type of combat magic." Andrew informed the grandson of Hades.

"Wait, do you mean like Lady Hecate's magic?" Mark asked.

"No, Egyptian magic is completely different from our own. While Hecate's children, like my mom, and her grandchildren can use magic naturally, magicians have a more ancient way of using magic in Egypt. They must use wands, swords and even certain types of ancient words to unleash such power."

"I'm impressed. You know a lot about your history for someone looking to be, what, thirteen or fourteen?" The three of them heard someone praise him.

The turned around to come face to face with a teenager, by the same age as Seth, with long black hair, with a hint of green highlights in the mix and blue eyes. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt, a brown leather jacket with dark black jeans and gym shoes. He also held in his left hand an ancient wand and on his right, his hand was encased with a bandage.

Andrew was surprised to see him as was his other two cousins, but immediately the two of them were in front of him, pointing their weapons at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Mark questioned.

The stranger put his arms up like he was surrendering. "Whoa there. No need to point your swords at me, we're here to help you guys." He replied.

"We?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, that there in avatar," He pointed at the golden avatar as it raised its sword to slice a few dozen more demons. "That's my cousin, Carissa Kane. My names Shane Stone, we're magicians from the House of Life."

"The House of- what!?" Mark said a bit confused.

Just then some demons were trying to sneak up on them. "Hold that thought." Shane said as he quickly went passed the three, his bandages began to unravel as they wrapped around the three demons as they cried out in pain, turning to dust immediately.

"Wow that was so cool!" Tulio exclaimed with a smile. "How did you do that?"

Shane's mummy bandages wrapped itself back on his arm as he turned to face the Latino. "We'll, let's just say I'm like a demigod, but I'm only a quarter of a god."

"What do you mean by that?" Andrew asked.

Shane was about to say something, but then the girl named 'Carissa', dissipated her avatar and approached the boys along with the rest of Andrew's group.

Carissa looked to be a year younger than Shane. She had medium length dark brown hair and golden eyes. Her skin was tan and she wore an Egyptian looking outfit on. Her curved sword was in her right hand and slugged over her shoulder was a bag full of who knows what. "The demons are retreating, Shane. What do you want to do?" She asked.

"I think for now; we'll bring them to Brooklyn House. Our parents will know what to do."

Carissa just smirked at this. "Great, so _you'll_ be pulling up the portal this time."

Shane had an annoyed look on his face. "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about? What portal?" Tulio asked, looking a bit confused.

"Tulio, it's a fast way to get around using powerful obelisks or powerful buildings such as a pyramid or the sphinx, though I image them now modern day buildings, like the Washington Monument or Cleopatra's Needle."

Shane just looked at Andrew with a surprised look. "Where did you find this kid?"

Tulio formed a smile on his face. "He's our one and only grandson of Prometheus."

The male Egyptian seemed a bit surprised at this. "This kid keeps surprising me more and more," He just smiled as he placed his arm around Andrew's shoulder. "You and I are defiantly going to be quick friends."


	13. Seth XII

**Seth**

The grandson of Hades wasn't too thrilled to the fact that Shane was making a 'move' on Andrew. He clenched his fist in aggravation but felt someone's hand grip his shoulder. He eyed the person and found that it was Mark.

"Seth, can I talk with you for a bit?"

"Not now Grace."

Seth tried to get the grandson of Zeus off his back, but to no avail as he kept his grip on his shoulder. Since everyone was getting acquainted with the Egyptians, Seth guessed it wouldn't hurt to leave Andrew's side for a moment, even if it's with the new comer Shane.

"Fine." He finally agreed as Mark released him as they both walked to the left side of the ship, away from the others.

Seth leaned on the ship as he crossed his arms in anticipation while Mark just stood in front of him.

"So, can you tell me why you look like you want to kill Shane? The Egyptians just arrived and you already want to kill one of them." Mark asked.

"You already know I have feelings for Andrew, Grace. So don't act so surprised if I feel a bit pissed off that someone else has the attention of someone I care deeply."

Mark wasn't expecting such an answer from Seth. "Oh…sorry for asking than Seth." He made his way next to Seth and leaned on the side of the ship as well. "You know, I care for Andrew's well-being as much as you and everyone else, right?"

Suddenly with quick speed, Mark grabbed the collar of Seth's shirt with his right arm as he glared at the grandson of Hades. "Since we were at camp, I've been getting a bad vibe from Andrew after he arrived at my family's cabin. Andrew wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but I know you did something to unsettle him. Let me tell you this once, di Angelo."

Mark reeled in Seth so they were face to face. "If you hurt Andrew or break his heart, I won't forgive you."

Seth was quite for a moment as he just smirked at Mark. "I didn't think I would be getting pep talk from you Grace. But rest assured, I haven't even gotten Andrew's answer yet."

The grandson of Zeus was surprised at this as he released his grip on him, turning a bit red, embarrassed of what he'd done. "C-Crap," He stuttered. "Man, do I feel a bit stupid. Sorry about that, di Angelo."

"Even Mr. Perfect can slip up now a day, eh, Lord Sky." Seth joked as he formed a small smile on his face.

"Coming from you, Necro Fiend, I guess I can't argue with that logic." Mark replied as he started to walk away.

"Hey Grace," Seth called out, Mark turned to look at him. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, right?"

Mark smiled. "I know. I was just making sure."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Hey, all of us care about Andrew in our own special way. I just fear what the future might hold for our dear friend." Mark said.

"As long as we are looking out for him, he'll be alright."

"On that, we both can agree on."

As Mark walked away, Seth smiled to himself, walking behind his rival as they headed back with the rest of the group.

 **Sorry that this one is shorter, but at least I'm still writing and I'm also thinking of new stories so that's also keeping me busy. Again, please comment and give me ideas if you have any. Thanks!**


End file.
